kirbybehindthescenesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby: Behind the Scenes (series)
The Kirby: Behind the Scenes series is a Kirby-related fan fiction comic series. The series stars Kirby characters King Dedede and Drawcia from the games and characters not from the games but do belong to species from the game series: a Waddle Dee named Waddle Dee, a Waddle Doo named Waddle Doo, two Puffballs named Cloud and Raven and another Waddle Dee named Rachel. The protagonists of this series is the Dream Warriors and the series takes place in a unofficial alternate universe from the games, as some characters are portrayed differently than he/she is in the games in terms of personality, design or both. About the series The series is a fan fiction comic and therefore is not intended as theft in any way, shape or form. The series has characters from the games as well as characters that were created for the comic series. The same can be said about the locations in the series. The series follows Dedede and his friends' adventures as well as their everyday antics with each other. Very often in the series, villains come in, wanting to take over Dream Land for their own selfish goals, though other places are often targeted as well. Dedede and his friends make it their goal to protect Dream Land or the place that is being targeted from the villains and putting their own lives on the line to do so. Some of the characters in the series are either from the games, created for the comic or created for the comic but are a member of a species from the games or a species created for the comic. The characters who are from the games often have slightly different designs than they do in the games. 'Humor, References, etc.' The series also has it's humor too, in the form of it's running gags (some are references to other shows and video games' running gags). The references come in many forms throughout the series, usually in words or actions, not always though. The characters in the series often reference other video games series, TV show and movies. The characters also break the 4th wall on occasion as well. Sometimes, events from the games are references and some of the installments have plot elements from the games, though vaguely. 'Running Gags in the series' The series has running gags in it, mostly for a comical purpose to relieve tension between the characters. 'Ongoing' *Dedede being teased about his crush on Rippla. *Waddle Dee Jr. makes a bad pun every now and then. He usually makes them about the current situation that he and the other Dream Warriors are in. *Waddle Dee Jr. being called "shorty" or "shortstuff". However, this is now less frequent in the modern Chapters of the series. *Dedede being called "fatass" or any other fat-related insult. In the classic Chapters, Dedede often reacted violently to this while in the modern Chapters he responds with a sarcastic remark. *Waddle Doo now often makes sarcastic remarks about people he doesn't like or when someone says something to a situation that is completely obvious. 'Retired Running gags' *Cloud's LOL Moments *Waddle Doo dying and coming back as a ghost. *Waddle Doo's being hit in a slapstick manner and being called "dumbass". *Darla chasing someone after they cussed, usually with a rolling pin. Installments Main Series *''Kirby: Behind the Scenes'' (Completed, remastered version complete) *''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: The Strained Bond of Siblings'' (Completed, currently being remastered) *''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness'' (Work in progress, currently on hiatus) Future Installments *''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 4: Dimensional Spheres'' *''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 5: The Neighboring Kingdom'' *''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 6: Dream Land's Frigid Crisis'' *''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 7: A Conflict of Two Kingdoms'' Side Comics Main Article: K: BTS Shorts K: BTS Shorts are side comics of the series and they often star the Dream Warriors themselves or other characters in the series. *''K: BTS Short 1'' ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes: Unfortunate Homecoming'' Main Article: Unfortunate Homecoming Kirby: Behind the Scenes: Unfortunate Homecoming is a side comic that is canon to the series and it is set during the events of Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness. 'Length' Starting in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Dark Matter Chronicles onward, Chapters will now have a total of 10 pages per chapter but more pages will be done if the story requires it and 8 Chapters. Writers and planners of this fan fiction comic series 'Adam Lewis' The mastermind of the series. He designed the characters of the series and he gave characters from the games a different design than their design in the games. Adam also designed the characters that were made for the series. However, since neither Keith or anyone else has came over to talk about the series, Adam has now officially taken over the series and dedicated this site solely to the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series. 'Keith Pope' Second mastermind 'Ashley Albert' Secondary character designer 'Andrew Pack' Also the one eyed dumbass, he comes up with Keith's brainstorm ideas. 'Erin Sarka' A good friend of ours that just wanted to be included. 'Aaron Evilsizor and Jonathan Freeze' These two joined in by Adam's request and Keith's permission. Category:Main Series